Baby Boom
by Bakaru
Summary: Fuuko has quintuplets and she won't tell anyone who fathered them; Mikagami has a thing for Dr. Sullivan, but isn't the doctor a guy?...
1. Chapter One

**Baby Boom Mi-chan**

Chapter One

~The Arrival of the Quintuplets~

Mikagami Tokiya sat alone in his room. Resting on the desk in front of him was a notepad and in his hand that was rested on the notepad was a pen. In front of him was his laptop and computer, both of which were on. He had been working of his stupid thesis since he had gotten home a few hours ago and there was still nothing written on the notepad. His mind was just too distracted to concentrate. He knew he wasn't that far from finishing, but he just couldn't concentrate. The thought of Fuuko having kids was just too, well, distracting. 

Here he was, alone in the house, trying his best to finish his thesis while Fuuko and the others were at the hospital. He wasn't at home when they left for the hospital, but they had left him a note so he knew where they were. Why was his brain still trying to decide whether to go or not? Fuuko's life was none of his business. But then why did his body keep flinching? His mind was made up, he was staying. 

Mikagami almost jumped out of his chair when the phone rang. He swore under his breath and reached for the phone. "Mikagami," he said. 

Mikagami leaned back in his seat as one of the none-fighting Hokage members started talking a hundred miles per hour. He tapped the back end of his pen against his writing pad. The thought of having to type his thesis into the computer later almost caused him to groan. Most of it was already written in his laptop already so why hadn't he just started writing it in there? "Yeah, I'm here," he said into the phone. "Okay, bye." He hung up. 

It seemed that Fuuko had run into a little trouble while delivering the last child. According to the person who had called, they weren't sure whether the child was going to make it. But the first four were alive and well. The person who called barely said anything about Fuuko. She had just gone on about how it really was quintuplets and that he should really come down, _blah blah blah blah_. It was probably a good thing that they knew the doctor pretty well. 

For some reason, the lack of news on Fuuko caused him to become even more distracted. Why hadn't the person said more about Fuuko? After all, she was the one who was giving birth. Was she okay? Not that he cared much about that "monkey". She had been his comrade in the past so, yeah, of course, he cared a little. 

He really needed to finish his thesis. Part of him said that he was using that as an excuse not to go and check on her. Another part of him said that he just really needed to finish his thesis. Besides, he would find out when Fuuko comes back home. _If she comes back_, a voice in his head ringed in his ears. He really needed to move out of this house. Living with the Hokage was messing up his way of thinking. As soon as he finished university he was going to move out of this house. 

~*~*~

The doctor approached the waiting Hokage members, his hands inside his white robe's pockets. He was obviously tired. His blue eyes were dull and his short brown hair was slightly damp from sweat. He had sent out a nurse to inform them on how the delivery was doing during the delivery. "Fuuko and four of her kids are doing fine," There was a tinge of Irish in the doctor's voice. "I'm afraid the fifth one had some problems. He's been taken to the ICU. Then he'll be undergoing some tests."  

Sakoshita Yanagi gasped. "Is he going to be all right?" There was pure horror and worry in her eyes. 

The doctor shrugged slightly. "Only time will tell."

Yanagi swallowed. "Thank you, Dr. Sullivan." She was slightly trembling and her voice was shaky. 

Dr. Sullivan nodded. "I promise I'll do my best to get him through this." He never called the kid by name because Fuuko hadn't named any of her kids yet. "I'll go and check on him now." Dr. Sullivan turned to leave. 

"Hey, Kyle," Hanabishi Recca said. "Can we see Fuuko?"

Kyle turned back around to face the black haired flame caster. "I'm afraid not. She's asleep now. Her first time giving birth and having quintuplets was though on her. I think it's best if you guys let her rest. But I'll inform you when she wakes up and any new news I have on the baby." With that Dr. Kyle Sullivan left them. 

"Somebody wanna call Mikagami?" Kogane Kaoru asked. 

"He wouldn't care," Morikawa Ganko said. "He barely said anything when I called him just now. I thought he had just place the phone down and went on doing his own thing. He never even said anything when I said there was problems with the last baby's delivery. I'm telling you that guy has no heart." 

"I'm sure he does," Yanagi said. "He did go out with Fuuko a few times before. He also looked pretty jealous when Raiha appeared at the park to see how Fuuko was doing since he had hurt her pretty badly when they fought. Of course, he must have been pretty upset since he was on a date with Fuuko." 

"How do you know he looked jealous?" Recca asked. 

"Kaoru and Ganko dragged me along to spy on Fuuko and Mikagami-senpai's date."

When Recca looked to where Kaoru and Ganko had been standing, the two teenagers were gone from sight. "I wonder where those two went."

~*~*~

Kirisawa Fuuko was in an upright position in her bed, her back leaning against the stacked pillows. Besides her bed were four (cradles?) with a baby in each one. Each baby was wrapped snugly in a blanket, each a different color – blue, green, purple, and pink. She had just finished feeding them. The baby in the blue blanket and the one in the purple blanket were asleep; the one in the green blanket was doing his best in squirming out of his blanket; and the one in the pink blanket wasn't quite asleep yet, but her eyes were almost shut.  

She had just finished speaking with Dr. Kyle Sullivan not too long ago. He told her that there was something wrong with her son's lungs. She had started crying, something she rarely did, and he told her no more. He had left her to go and get her friends. She would have to pull herself together before her friends arrived. She couldn't – wouldn't – let them see her cry. 

"Hey," Recca, Yanagi, Kaoru, and Ganko said as they entered the room. 

Dr. Sullivan walked in behind them, closing the door.  

Fuuko smiled tiredly. "Hey," she greeted back in a weak and tired tone. Surprisingly, she had managed not to sound as weak and tired as she really felt. She didn't want to worry any of her friends for nothing.   

"I hope you're feeling better," Yanagi said, giving her friend a hug. 

"Yeah, a little," Fuuko said, returning her friend's hug.  

Yanagi backed away and looked at the babies. "They're so _kawaii_."

Recca, Kaoru, and Ganko stepped closer to get a better looked at the babies. Like any other girl, Ganko squealed, "So cute!" 

Kaoru counted. "I thought you had quintuplets," he said. "Where's the fifth one?" It came to him when Ganko's elbow made contact with his gut. He now remembered what Dr. Sullivan had said. "Sorry," he muttered, lowering his head. 

"Did he tell you what was wrong?" Fuuko asked, glancing once at Dr. Kyle and then resting her gaze on her friends. 

They all looked at each other with questioning looks before turning back to Fuuko and shaking their heads no. 

"There's something wrong with his lungs." She had to use every ounce of control not to burst out crying. Never in all her life had she thought she'd be having trouble controlling her tears. Especially for her child, for that matter, she hadn't ever imagined herself having kids. "What was it?" She said, looking at Dr. Kyle. 

Before Dr. Sullivan could answer, a nurse walked in. The nurse nodded in apology for the interruption and then went over to Dr. Sullivan to tell him something. She whispered it to him. After a nod from him, the nurse nodded back and left the room. 

"I'll be back in a while," Dr. Sullivan said and then left the room. 

Silence grew among them for about five minutes before Fuuko spoke. "Where's Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked, looking among her friends. 

Recca, Kaoru, and Ganko shrugged. 

Yanagi was the one with the answer. "He's trying to finish up his thesis and then he's going to study for his upcoming exams. His final year in university is almost over, you know," Yanagi reminded.

The baby in the green blanket started crying. 

Fuuko moved closer to the side and picked up the crying baby. "Shh, don't cry little one." She cooed the crying baby and it slowly quieted down. She was glad the cry didn't wake the other three. "Why don't you sleep like the others?" She asked in a very un-Fuuko-like voice – it was gentle, kind, and caring. 

"Have you named any of them yet?" Ganko asked, looking down at three babies. The baby in the pink blanket had already fallen asleep.  

Fuuko shook her head. "Any ideas?"

"He was born second, right?" Kaoru asked, moving closer to the bed which Fuuko laid upon. 

Fuuko nodded. 

"Since he was born second and we can substitute strong with active... How about the name Kenji for him?" Kaoru suggested. He didn't really expect her to agree with his suggestion, but she did. 

"Okay," Fuuko said. "Kenji it shall be." The baby had fallen asleep but she didn't want to let go of him so she continued carrying him. "Blue, purplish bluish, and grey," Fuuko said. 

"Huh?" They all looked at her, confused. 

"This one has blue eyes, this one has purplish bluish eyes, and this one has grey eyes." Fuuko said, nodding her head to each one. "I don't know why, but this one reminds me of Mi-chan," she said, her gaze directed at the baby wrapped in the blue blanket. "I think I'll name him Tokiya."

Recca, Kaoru, and Ganko exchanged looks amongst themselves and then shrugged at each other. It was her baby. She could name it whatever she wanted to. 

Dr. Sullivan walked into the room, a baby wrapped in a white blanket wrapped in his arms. "I thought you might want to take a look at your youngest." Dr. Sullivan waited till Fuuko placed Kenji back down before he gently handed her the sleeping baby. "He can't stay long. I have to bring him back soon."

Fuuko looked down at the sleeping baby. He was smaller than the other four and was as white (pale) as snow. "Yuki," Fuuko whispered. She looked up at her friends and doctor. "His name shall be Yuki."

"Have you named the others?" Dr. Sullivan asked, his hands slipping into his pockets.   

"The one in the green blanket is Kenji and the one in the blue blanket is Tokiya," she answered, doing her best to keep herself from crying. She was so happy and at the same time sad. The baby looked like he was sleeping, but his paleness made him look as though he were dead. 

"How about the other two?" Dr. Sullivan asked. 

Fuuko shook her head and shrugged. 

"Mifuyu," Yanagi said. 

They all looked at Yanagi. 

"Since Fuuko named one after Mikagami-senpai," Yanagi said. "Why not name one after his sister? I don't think Mikagami-senpai would mind." Yanagi paused. "Well, at least, not that much," she added. 

"Okay." Fuuko said and looked down at the baby wrapped in the pink blanket. Fuuko turned to Dr. Kyle and smiled sweetly at him. "I don't care what you name him. Just give the last one a name." 

Dr. Sullivan raised a brow at her. A small smile appeared on his face for a while before it disappeared. "I'm afraid I cannot. There are things I just can't do. I apologize, but I cannot name your child."

Fuuko's smile disappeared and then reappeared as a small smile. "It's okay."

"Miss Fuuko," a low voice said. 

Everybody's head turned to the direction of the voice. 

Fuuko's smile widened. "Raiha, you came!" Fuuko almost leapt out of her bed to run to him, but she managed to control herself from doing so. "I didn't think you would come." She said honestly. 

Raiha's happy expression changed to a look of disbelief and hurt. "Miss Fuuko, how can you think such a thing?"

Fuuko laughed softly. "I'm glad you come, Raiha."

Raiha's happy expression returned. 

"Tell you what," Fuuko said. "You can name that little guy," she nodded her head towards the baby wrapped in the purple blanket. "Any name you want and I won't object to it, promise."

Raiha walked to Fuuko's bedside and looked down at the baby wrapped in the purple blanket. He looked at the baby for about thirty seconds to a minute before he looked up at her and said, "Aki?"

"Hey, I said I wouldn't object."

"But do you like the name?"

Fuuko pretended to think about it and then said, "I love it." She looked down at the four and then at the baby she carried in his arms. "Tokiya, Kenji, Aki, Mifuyu, and Yuki?" She looked at Dr. Kyle, her expression asking him whether the order was correct.   

Dr. Sullivan nodded.

~*~*~

Mikagami rapidly typed on the keyboard of his computer, his eyes going back and fourth between his notepad and the computer's screen. Now he wished he would have started his thesis during first year. Well, he did, but he had to stop because there were just too many other things to do. Yeah, sure, like what? He managed to get his schedule just right. Almost all his lectures, classes, tutorials, etc were nicely packed into the first few days of the week, giving him plenty of time at the end half of the week.

The phone rang. 

Mikagami reached over the pile of papers that were now scattered all over his desk, brushed some of them out of the way, and grabbed the phone that was hidden beneath them. "Mikagami," he said gloomily. 

"You sound miserable," the person commented, the person had a bit of an Irish accent, just a tinge. 

Mikagami immediately recognized the voice. His body automatically sat straight up in his chair. "Dr. Sullivan!" Mikagami gasped, surprised. He cursed himself for sounding so surprised. It was very unlike him. But Dr. Sullivan was just... 

Dr. Sullivan laughed softly, hearing his curse to himself. "You don't have to be so nervous when I call, you know. I can practically hear your heart pounding through the phone."

Mikagami grunted, a slight blush appearing. "Yeah, I, um, guess so." It was also very unlike him to stammer when he spoke. "Why did you say you were calling?" He was starting to have a little trouble breathing. His hand subconsciously pulled at the collar of the loose t-shirt he wore. He truly hated it when he was like this, but he couldn't control any of his functions when it came to Dr. Sullivan. 

"I didn't say why I was calling," Dr. Sullivan informed. 

Mikagami cursed himself again. "Well, um, why are you calling?" After his phone call he was going to shoot himself. He was acting like an idiot!

"I heard you didn't go to the hospital."

"Hospital? Why would I be at the hospital?" Mikagami was genuinely confused. "Did you hurt yourself or something? No, wait." Mikagami rubbed his forehead, trying his best to think of what was wrong with what Dr. Sullivan had said. Unable to come up with a conclusion to his thoughts, he asked again, "Why would I be at the hospital?"  

Dr. Sullivan laughed once again. "Why are you so nervous whenever you talk to me?"

Mikagami's cheeks became completely red. Blushing until he was redder than a tomato never happened, that is, of course, until he met Dr. Sullivan. "I, well, I, um..." He didn't have an answer. "Why am I suppose to be at the hospital?" He asked an attempt to change the subject. _You're an idiot, idiot, idiot, _his head screamed at him. 

Dr. Sullivan couldn't help but laugh again. "I'll give you a hint. Does a purple haired woman by the name of Fuuko, ring the bell? The name should be a real help."

"Who's Fuuko?" Mikagami quickly cursed himself for his stupidity. What was he talking about? He knew who Fuuko was. Actually, he had only remembered who she was after he had asked. All right, he was definitely going to kill himself after this conversation. "I mean, yeah, Fuuko, but why would she be at the hospital?"

"Do I really make you this nervous?"

Mikagami groaned and shook his head. "No. I'm just stressed out." It was a lie and he knew Dr. Sullivan knew that. He was going to have to find some way to get Dr. Sullivan to believe it. "I'm trying to finish my thesis and then I have tons of studying to do."  

"I don't remember university being that hard."

"That's because you're a genius. You got your PhD at the age of--"

"Okay, okay." Dr. Sullivan interrupted. "I'm younger than you and I have a PhD, what's the big deal about that? Besides, our age difference isn't that big."       

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: _There probably are some (major) mistakes with the timeline on Mikagami's university life. Like when he turns in his thesis, when he studies for his final exams, and when he graduates. Anyways, different country universities have different schedules. _

* * *

**Baby Boom Mi-chan**

Chapter Two

_-Three Weeks Later-_

Mikagami stood outside Dr. Kyle Sullivan's office, his hand half raised to knock on the door. He shouldn't be here, didn't want to be here. The reason why he was here had to be the stupidest reason in the world. He had no idea why he didn't just call or had asked three weeks before when Dr. Sullivan had called. Maybe he just feared that he would have stammered on the phone. He hated being so nervous when he was talking to or was around Dr. Sullivan.

Mikagami finally brought his hand fully up and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Mikagami opened the door and walked into the office. It was just a plain, ordinary office. To the left most corner of the room was a bookshelf filled with all sorts of books base on mathematics, virus diseases, and who knew what else. To his right was a couch. Straight ahead was a neatly organized desk. There was a black LCD monitor along with a black keyboard and speakers as well on the left side of the table. On the right side of the table were neatly stacked papers and a phone. In the middle was a picture frame. Next to the picture frame, closer to the middle of the desk so it wouldn't drop off the edge, was a mug.

Dr. Sullivan stood behind desk reading a chart.

It wasn't that Dr. Sullivan was rude. Whatever he was reading must have been important, otherwise, he would have looked up.

Mikagami took the liberty of sitting down on the couch. The minute his butt touched the cushion of the couch, he regretted coming here. What if one of the Hokage members came by Dr. Sullivan's office? He wasn't here to see Fuuko and he wasn't going to tell them the real reason why he was here. Maybe he should just leave while he still had the chance to.

"Are you here to see..."

Mikagami abruptly stood from the couch. "No, I'm not here to see Fuuko and I don't want anybody to know I was here!" He cursed himself in his head for being so harsh and rude when Dr. Sullivan hadn't done anything wrong. "Sorry, I'm just a little stressed out. I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

Dr. Sullivan looked at Mikagami for a while before setting down the chart and sliding his hands into his pockets. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly and waited for Mikagami to continue.

"You're younger than me, right?"

Dr. Sullivan remained silent for a while. "You couldn't ask this over the phone?"

"It slipped my mind." Mikagami lied.

Dr. Sullivan exhaled and said, "Probably so."

Mikagami knew he liked this guy. He wasn't the kind of guy that questioned anybody no matter how foolish and stupid their questions were and how suspicious they acted. Questioning and suspicion were only given to people he didn't trust and didn't know. He was mostly a straight-forward kind of guy. He was mostly straight to the point and precise, never leading people in one big round with nonsense.

"You won't tell anyone I was here, right?" Mikagami knew he probably wouldn't, but wanted to be certain.

"As long as they don't ask," Dr. Sullivan said and then looked down at the top sheet of the stake of papers, his eyes quickly examining what was written on it.

Kyle Sullivan wasn't the kind of guy who would lie, so Mikagami would have to except what Dr. Sullivan offered. As long as nobody asked about him or his whereabouts, Dr. Sullivan wouldn't say a word about him. He would just have to pray that none of the Hokage would think that he had any contact with Dr. Sullivan.

Mikagami nodded. "Thanks."

Dr. Sullivan looked up from what he was reading and nodded back before returning to what he was reading.

There were a few moments of silence before Mikagami spoke. "How is it possible that you're a doctor when you're so young?"

Dr. Sullivan looked up at Mikagami again. "I don't remember."

Mikagami nodded and turned around to leave.

"She asked for you," Dr. Sullivan said when Mikagami turned the doorknob.

When Mikagami turned back around, Dr. Sullivan was reading the second top most sheet of paper that was in the stack. Dr. Sullivan probably figured that Fuuko didn't mind him telling him this since she wanted him to show. But he couldn't face her, not right now at least. By the time she got back home, he'd probably be readier.

"How is she?" Mikagami couldn't help asking.

"Tired, but other than that she's okay," Dr. Sullivan responded without looking up from the sheet of paper. "Why don't you go and see her? She's probably asleep." Dr. Sullivan looked up as he picked up a sheet of paper and the chart he had been reading when Mikagami first entered. "You'll have to excuse me," Dr. Sullivan said, stepping out from behind his desk. "I have to check on a patient."

* * *

Fuuko stared up at the blank ceiling. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were on her youngest child, Yuki. She had told Dr. Sullivan not to explain to her what was wrong, but only to tell her that he was getting better and that he'd be all right. So, when results were bad, he wouldn't say anything. When results were good, he'd tell her. Her thoughts were also on Mikagami. Why hadn't he come? She had already forgiven him. Why hadn't he visited?

A soft knock on the door snapped Fuuko out of her thoughts.

The door slowly opened and Dr. Sullivan stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Fuuko sat up, adjusting the pillows behind her. "What's up, Dr. Kyle?"

Dr. Sullivan's eyes looked upwards for a second before returning to her. "The ceiling," he replied honestly.

Fuuko gave him a look. "Obvious," she said, rolling her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"You'll be glad to know that you can return home in less than a week." Dr. Sullivan said, walking to the foot of her bed. "All of your children are fine. Your youngest child just might need a little extra attention than the rest. You might want to breast feed him a little longer than the rest--"

Her expression fell. "Say what? I have to breast feed all of them!"

"It's really your choice."

"My choice... huh?" She said slowly. "Times like this when I wish you'd give me strict orders instead of giving me a choice."

Dr. Sullivan shook his head.

Fuuko grinned. "Some doctors may give strict orders, but you don't and probably never will." After a few moments, Fuuko's smile disappeared and her expression slowly turned sad. "Did Mikagami come by or call you?" There was a little bit of expectancy in her tone and expression.

"_Dr. Sullivan, wait." Mikagami said as Dr. Sullivan opened the door. "Whether or not she asks," he paused. "tell her that I stopped by." Mikagami turned his head to look at Dr. Sullivan. "Tell her that I asked about her."_

"He came by my office," Dr. Sullivan said, picking up the chart that was at the foot of her bed. "He asked about you." He said, his eyes scanning her chart.

Fuuko's expression seemed to brighten. "Really?" She knew Kyle wouldn't lie, but she didn't think Mikagami would ask about her since he didn't visit her. "Do you know why he didn't come and see me?"

Dr. Sullivan looked up at her as he put the chart back in place in the pocket at the foot of her bed.

"_If she asks why I didn't visit her," Mikagami said. "Tell her that it's because I have to study for an exam that I have to sit for in a couple of days."_

"He's studying for an exam he has to sit for in a couple of days."

A smile appeared on Fuuko's face. "I guess that's partly my fault. He'd probably be here right now if I'd only left him alone throughout the first three years of university to work on his thesis." Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and her eyes drifted shut. "He worked everything out so perfectly until I ruined it. The timetable he made gave him a reasonable amount of time to study and a fair amount of free time. I just had to ruin it..." She fell asleep just as she finished her sentence.

Dr. Sullivan walked to her bedside and placed his hand on her forehead to check for a temperature.

Somebody quietly opened the door and stepped into the room.

* * *

Kaoru leaned against the door frame, his hands in his pockets. He watched the silver haired Ensui master from where he was, looking for any changes. But from what he saw everything was the same. Mikagami was sitting at his desk, a book opened on the table and he was reading. There were books, papers, writing utensils, and "junk" scattered all over his table. It seemed that even Mikagami Tokiya couldn't overcome the forces of university.

"Where'd you go just now?" Kaoru asked. "With all your final exams going on I'd think you'd be sitting for one or studying."

Mikagami turned his head to look at Kaoru. "Where I go is none of your business." It surprised him that he didn't sound all that rude.

"Why haven't visited Fuuko? For all we know you could be the father of those five kids. You did, after all, date her at a certain time in your life, did you not? Don't even try to get me to leave you alone with that 'I have exams to study for' excuse."

Looking down at his textbooks had caused his neck to become stiff and soar so he rubbed his neck in attempt to lessen the tension. "I've never gone to bed with Fuuko. If you don't believe me you can ask her yourself." Mikagami said calmly.

Kaoru frowned. If he was this confident then it probably was true. Or maybe it was just a trick to get him to drop it. There was a good chance that it was a trick. "I'm going to stop by the hospital today with Ganko," Kaoru said coolly. "Maybe I will ask her." He watched Mikagami's face closely to check for any signs of discouragement.

Mikagami's face remained blank and tired. Not even a flicker of emotion in his weary blue eyes. Without another word, he turned back to his book and began studying again. Obviously, he didn't care that he was going to ask.

Kaoru remained at the doorway.

"Why aren't you in school?" Mikagami asked.

Kaoru was slightly confused by the sudden question. "Oh, school." Kaoru shrugged a bit. "There's some sort of problem so school was called off for today. Beats me what the problem is so don't ask. No school is good news. Why should I care?"

"That attitude will get you into trouble in the future."

"You mean when I get into university?" Kaoru sighed. "I should've known that I'd get a lecture from you about it since you're the only one who cares about an education. I ain't going to bother about it untill I actually get to uni. No sense bothering over it now. After all, who says I'm even going to get into uni."

"Judging by your tone," Mikagami said. "you don't care much."

"Why should I?" Kaoru yawned as he stretched. "It's always the same old boring thing, right? Parents always tell their kids, 'go to school, get good grades, get a good job and make lots of money'," Kaoru did a father's impersonation. He scoffed at the thought. "If money is the root of all evil, then why do they want us to make so much of it?"

Before Mikagami could put up an argument for all the parents in the world, the phone rang.

Mikagami brushed his papers off the phone and picked it up. "Mikagami," he said.

Kaoru raised a brow when Mikagami suddenly sat up straighter in his seat. Now who in the world was on the phone that would make Mikagami do that? Who could be so important that Mikagami would sit up straighter even though the person wasn't even around to see it? The answer came from Mikagami himself.

"Dr. Sullivan!"

Kaoru cleared his throat. "Oh, Dr. Sullivan," Kaoru, in a Mikagami impersonation voice, said dramatically. "My mind goes completely blank when it comes to you. I stammer, I mumble, I sometimes become completely oblivious to what happens around me when I hear your voice. I--" Kaoru ducked a flying dictionary.

* * *

Ganko stared down at the five sleeping babies, who were nicely wrapped up in their blankets. They were just so adorable it was hard to take her eyes off of the cute little munchkins. She knew, of course, that she'd get no sleep and think them to be extremely annoying once they were brought him, but until then... "Kawaii!"

"Alright! Enough with it already!" Kaoru complained, as he walked into the room with a plaster on his forehead.

Fuuko noticed the plaster he had on his head. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing," Kaoru said casually, as he walked over and sat at the foot of the bed which Fuuko was lying on. "I was just making fun of Mikagami, pretended to gag at the words I was saying, and he lost it and threw a book at me. When I ducked, I slipped and fell and hit my head on the dictionary he threw earlier." Kaoru said in such a way that it sounded as though it was a commonly occurrence and it was no big deal. But the pain in his head would suggest otherwise.

"Might I know why you were making fun of him?" Fuuko asked.

Kaoru opened his mouth, looked at Ganko, both smiled and said in a chorus like tone together, "_Dr. Sullivan_." The two started laughing.

At that moment, somebody knocked on the door, making Kaoru and Ganko settle down a bit. But when the door opened and Dr. Sullivan walked into the room, the two grinned like idiots.

"Hello, _Dr. Sullivan_," Kaoru and Ganko said and then burst into another fit of laughter.

"We were talking about... _you_." Fuuko explained.

Dr. Sullivan raised a brow. "I see."

Calming himself down, Kaoru said, "Yup. More precisely we were talking about when _you _called earlier today." Kaoru and Ganko started to laugh.

Ganko had arrived home just before Kaoru had to duck from the book Mikagami had thrown at him. A few moments before the book was thrown, she had overheard Mikagami talking on the phone with Dr. Sullivan. It couldn't have been helped since she had to pass his room on her way to hers.

"But I must admit," Kaoru said. "Mikagami didn't act or sound so stupid this time round. His stuttering has seemed to settle down. But, of course, I'm sure _you_ could tell the difference during the call." He was still smiling like an idiot. "One thing good about you doc is that you don't mind."

"Nothing bothers the good doc." Ganko said. "Why are you here?"

"Just checking," Dr. Sullivan replied.

"Oh, that reminds me! I completely forgot!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Raiha wanted to know when would be a good time for him to come and check on you. He wants to make sure he doesn't come while you're sleeping and disturbs you. Of course, I don't see why when you sleep like a rock."

"I'm lying right here!" Fuuko shouted.

The shout awoke the babies and they all started crying.

"Whoops..."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter Three

**Baby Boom Mi-chan**

Chapter Three

_-Home Sweet Home-_

The plan was simple. It was fool-proof. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Mikagami would graduate and move out of the house and Fuuko's kids would take over his room since he had the biggest room in the house. Everything was planned and ready for action. But, of course, something went wrong in their calculations and Mikagami was still in the house.

"No," Mikagami said sternly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Aw, come on, Mikagami." Ganko pleaded. "Fuuko is coming home tomorrow with the Quins and they have no room to stay in. You can't blame her for this one since it isn't her fault. For once in your life, Mikagami, have a heart!"

"No," Mikagami said coldly.

"You're going to be moving out soon anyway," Ganko whined.

"I don't think so."

"But you'll be graduating soon! Shouldn't you go _poof_? You can't possibly be thinking of staying in a mad house like this, are you? You said so yourself that it is impossible for any human being to live in this house! Don't you remember?" Her plan was going work and she knew it.

"I'll get back problems," he complained. "Listen, I meant what I said. There is no way I am going to do it. I would rather sell my soul to the devil if I could. Leave it as that and stop pestering me!"

What she was suggesting him to do was ludicrous! Downright ridiculous! There was no way he was even going to consider it! He was **NOT**, in big bold capitol letters, was **NOT** going to do it! He paid his share of the rent and he had a right. Hell had a better chance of freezing over.

_-_

_Hell just froze over. _

_-_

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter Four

**Baby Boom Mi-chan**

Chapter Four

_-Flashbacks-_

The past two months for the Hokage team seemed much more like an eternity.

Kirisawa Fuuko obviously wasn't the most financially stable person in the world and Hokage member. She only had a part-time job to help pay her share of rent and a little bit of extra money for herself. Her mother had been the one who paid for her university fees and gave her an allowance. That all changed when she told her mother she was pregnant and that she was going to drop out of university.

"_Okkasan, please..." Fuuko begged, fighting back tears that threatened to surface._

"_How could you be so stupid? How could you get yourself pregnant? You don't even know who the father is! This wouldn't have happened if you had just concentrated on your studies. You should have been studying instead of sleeping around! You're such a disappointment to me, I never thought I'd have a slut for a daughter..." her mother scowled, her face fuming with anger and disappointment in her eyes._

_That did it, being called a 'slut'._

_The tears broke free._

_Her mother turned her back on her daughter. "Don't expect to get anything from me anymore. This is your mistake and you will live with it by yourself from now on." _

"_Okkasan..." Fuuko sobbed._

"_You're no longer welcomed in this house. I don't want you to ever come back here."_

"_H-h-hai..." Fuuko stood and headed for the door._

"_Fuuko," her mother called abruptly._

_Fuuko stopped and turned back around._

_Her mother's back was still to her. "If you ever decide to go back to school, I'll be willing to pay the fees again." _

"_Arigatou..." Fuuko bowed her head and then left._

The Hokage team told her they wanted to help her out financially and physically a week after she had told her mother that she was pregnant. She was shocked when they told her, but thankful. It wouldn't have been so surprising if she knew that they knew what happened with her and her mother. She was thankful they were also helping her out physically. There was no way she could take care of five babies all by herself.

_Fuuko stared at her friends, a look of disbelief on her face. She eyed them suspiciously and they just looked back at her, waiting for her response. There was no way they were actually serious about this. They couldn't be. It was more believable on Ganko and Yanagi's part, but not for Kaoru and Recca. "Are you guys messing with me? You're just joking, right?"_

_The Hokage members, always minus Mikagami, looked among themselves and then back at her. "Nope," Ganko said. "We're dead serious. We've been thinking about it for the past month and an extra week of intensive thinking. Our conclusion was that we want to help you."_

_They all nodded in agreement. "We all know that a North Wind Brat like you can't handle five kids all on your own, more or less afford to take care of all of them. If you can't afford to keep them, you'll most probably end up losing them all and then all hell would break loose." Recca said. _

_Fuuko smiled, thankful. "I suppose in return on your part, Recca, I have to put up with the name calling?"_

_Recca grinned. _

Of course, all those decisions had been made before they checked the prices of the items the babies would need and before they had actually spent one night with the babies in the house. Being the bunch that they were, they had all at least seen one show where there was a baby in it. Only when it came to those kinds of shows did they believe 'don't believe anything you see or hear on TV'.

Determination and competitiveness was the only thing that kept them going. By mocking at each other that they couldn't handle a baby, they found it easier to keep on going.

_2:48am._

_After turning his back to his comrades to hide a yawn, Recca turned back around and forced a smirk on his face. "I guess you guys are nothing more than just kids," Recca shook his head in pity. "You can't even stay up pass your bedtime. Should I go find your mommies to tuck you back into bed?"_

_Kaoru, whose eyes were about to fall shut, suddenly sprang wide open. "I can stay up just as late as you can!"_

_Recca shrugged. "Prove it."_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine."_

_Both of them were holding a baby in their arms. _

They practically had the same fight every night.

Choosing who would take care of which baby was an easy task.

"_As Fuuko's temporary person assistant," Ganko said proudly. "I have decided on which baby goes to whom." She pulled out a small note pad from the back pocket of her jeans and flipped it open. "Yuki shall, of course, be under the care of Fuuko. He'll be sleeping in a bassinet in your room," she said to Fuuko. "Even though baby Tokiya has some 'abandonment' issues, Yanagi will be taking care of him whether he likes it or not."_

_As though on cue, Tokiya started crying._

_Ganko glared in his direction._

"_I'm insulted." Yanagi said._

_Ganko walked over to the crib (plastic box thingy) and picked up Tokiya. "He'll get over it. It's just a phase." She said, handing baby Tokiya to his mother. "Anyways, back to assigning babies. You shall have charge over Kenji," she said to Recca. "You shall have charge over Aki," she said to Kaoru. "And that leaves me with Mifuyu."_

_

* * *

_

_He froze when he saw the familiar purple haired girl run out of the house. It wasn't the girl who surprised him, it was the fact that she was crying that surprised him. For all the years that he had known her, he had never once seen her crying. He probably had seen her crying before when she was a baby, but he couldn't remember since he was just a toddler when she was born. Even as small kids, whenever she fell and scraped her knee she never cried. Why was she crying now?_

_He watched her as she ran off. _

_He didn't know why he did, but he just stood in the shadows. _

_After what seemed like hours, the purple haired girl came back to the house. She was no longer crying. She parked herself near the house and just stood there, as though waiting. In fact, she was waiting. A blonde haired teenager emerged from the house and a smile spread across the purple haired girl's face. They talked a while; a worried expression was on the blonde's face. After a few minutes of talking, they were both smiling. _

_It was when they turned around to leave that he noticed something. _

_When the purple haired girl had come running out of the house, he had been more focused on her face. When she came back, her back had been towards him. While she waited, her back had also been facing him. Now, he saw that she had put on some weight. Since there was a bulge and not proportionate weight distributed out amongst her face and body, he kind of figured she was pregnant. _

_Oh, boy..._

To Be Continued...


End file.
